Jasper Holmes
Jasper Holmes is one of the main Characters in Pokemon Tabletop, Adventures of the Seekers. Bio Jasper is the third born son of Elliott and Meridith Holmes. His father is the current CEO of Juniper Industries, an innovative tech corporation. However, being the third and middle child, Jasper was never really able to hold his father’s attention. His eldest brother, Nathaniel, was his father’s main focus as he wanted his first born to take over the company when he retired. His other brother, Austin, suffered a similar fate of not being first born, but he was a prodigy when it came to training Pokemon and left home when he was of age and Maggie, his little sister, has always been a joy to their father’s life and she can do no wrong. It was for this reason that Jasper developed a deep bond with his mother. He would often help her in the gardens, tend to her Pokemon, and read with her in the study whenever possible. His mother was the light of his life and helped make him into the young man he is. Understandably her death hit him harder than any of his other siblings. His mother was a sickly woman and despite all of his father’s money and countless doctors who cared for her nothing could stop her health from failing. Jasper was only thirteen when she passed and he was angry with his father because of it saying that he didn’t do enough and was always too busy with work instead of caring for her. For almost a year Jasper didn’t speak with his father, he simply studied and tended to his mother’s pokemon. His father put more time into work and came home less. Things would have stayed this way if it wasn’t for Benjamin, the head butler. He sat Jasper down and helped him grieve. Benjamin was able to help Jasper let go of his anger and move forward. He decided to spend more time outside of the house and explore the world around him. It was during this time that he met his companion and best friend, Violet, a young mawile with a gentle heart and a near bottomless stomach. He also learned about the new lab in Byrin Town and their plans to start a league. Jasper believes that being a Seeker for the lab may help him finally get some type of recognition from his father, also joining a league seems interesting to him. Appearance Jasper is thin with slight muscle definition. He has a small scar on his right cheek. He always has a pair of red glasses on his face. His style of dress is usually casual and comfortable clothing. Personality Jasper is motivated by his goal to show his family he is more than what they think of him. He wants to make a name for himself in the world and he doesn't want it to have anything to do with his father. Goals and Other Info * Become a strong trainer * Become a respected scientist Level Progression Pokemon *Violet, the Mawile (Lvl 18) *Jett, the Nidoran (Male) (Lvl 16) *Sterling, the Ledyba (Lvl 15) *Bleu, the Squirtle (Lvl 14) *Carmine, the Archen (Lvl 10)